residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoe MacFarlane
Zoe Melissa MacFarlane (Born 17th May 2009) is the youngest child of Brian and Rebecca MacFarlane (nee Chambers) living in post-outbreak Raccoon City. Early Life Zoe was born in Raccoon City to Brian and Rebecca MacFarlane. She grew up in south west Racoon City with her parents and older brother Christian. She is named after Brian's mother who was killed in the September 11th, 2001 terrorist attacks. Zoe attended Raccoon City Elementry, Raccoon City Junior High and Brad Vickers High School in the city before going to Raccoon City University to study sports science and biology with a view to become a physotherapist or sports team doctor. She was a popular student but maintained very high exam scores and grades, mirroring her mother's intellect. Willow Springs T-Virus Outbreak In the summer of 2021, Zoe and her brother Christian were in Willow Springs, Maine, for the soccer playoffs between the Raccoon University Sharks and the Willow Springs Wolves. Zoey was there as part of her sports physio training and Christian was there as part of the University's sports broadcast team as he had pursued a career in televised sports presenting. On the day of the second leg of the playoff, members of both teams were taken ill and the game cancelled; leaving the two siblings to their own devices until they could get their flight home. Deciding to head for the nearby student bar, Zoe and Christian are amazed to find the entire university campus deserted and assumed that the people who had come to watch the game had headed into the centre of town after finding out it was cancelled. The bar was also empty and Christian put the television on, with the local news reporting on the cancelled game. Once the news reporter handed off to highlights of the recent Formula One Grand Prix, Christian switched off the television and a bartender appeared. Both Zoe and Christian were concerned about the bartender's skin being blotchy and riddled with scratches and cuts but the bartender put it down to the woodbine shooting its spores off. The bartender told them to help themselves to whatever they wanted as they had 'come a long way for nothing' and went home. After a couple of drinks and a few rounds of pool; Zoe and Christian left and went back to the university's dorm rooms where they were staying. The next day, they were spending some time doing different things in their rooms. Zoe was doing some of her university work while Christian was doing some work for his sports blog, YouTube channel and notes for the game. While in the midst of their work, the internet dropped off and they lost all phone signal. Deciding that there was not much they could do, they left the dorm block to head into town to find a coffee shop where they could piggy back off some wi-fi. Finding the university still eerily quiet, they continued a mini investigation until they saw the zombified corpse of the bartender they met the night before feasting on a cleaner. Christian managed to fend it off and they ran into town to find the police station: Doing exactly what their parents had told them to do in case the T-Virus returned to Raccoon City. That evening, their father Brian found them in a hardware shop scavenging for weapons and was in the process of escorting them to the police station when a group of youths met them in the main market square. Once Brian's guard was down for a split second, the group pointed guns at the three of them and took Zoe back to the police station where they were barricaded in; hoping to use her to 'repopulate after the apocalypse' as they were unaware that the virus had been safely contained. Brian vowed to his son that he would get her back, calling in favours from Adam Carter at the B.S.A.A for weapons and equipment as well as teaching Christian how to use a pistol. Zoe was locked up in a cell in the police station and her guard was a boy named Seth- a kind, innocent boy who had tagged onto the group of youths for safety and to be around people he knew even though the ringleader bullied him on many occasions. He brought Zoe food, water and kept her looked after while the others had a party in the midst of the outbreak upstairs as well as killing the police officers who had returned to secure weapons and ammunition. Seth and Zoe talked all night about books, their families and how they ended up in the mess of the outbreak as well as becoming fast friends. Zoe told Seth all about her father, her hero, the man who was coming to rescue them. In the early daylight hours of the next morning, the police station was besieged by the undead via the underground car park and Seth was ordered to help defend it. There was a lot of commotion followed by silence and half an hour later sounds of an assault rifle were heard from the car park. Zoe identified the shots as being much more uniform and less panicked than before; leading her to believe that her father or at least the B.S.A.A was in town and clearing the police station of threats. Thankfully for Zoe, it was the former and her father and brother arrived to get her out of her cell. Once she was free and reuinited, Seth (now a zombie) made his way into the narrow hallway, forcing Brian to have to shoot him. Zoe pleaded with Brian not to shoot and instead Brian handed Zoe a gun for her to shoot him. Moments later, a B.S.A.A assault team lead by Jack Newhouse arrived to clean out the police station for evacuation teams to begin extracting survivors. Personal Life Zoe lives with her parents in Raccoon City while finishing her studies. She divides her time between her family, keeping fit, studying and being with her boyfriend and is very into sports- Following the Colorado Avalanche NHL team, the Denver Broncos NFL team and a big fan of Formula One. She never wished to follow her mother into being a law enforcement medic but still wanted to do something 'medical' in something she loved; ultimately deciding to get involved in sports. Until the Willow Springs T-Virus Outbreak she was training with the Raccoon City University Sharks, but since the entire soccer team was wiped out in the outbreak, she got attached to a minor league baseball team in the city. Behind the Scenes Zoe's character design is based off The Vampire Diaries character Eleanor Gilbert, portrayed by Nina Dobrev. Category:Milsap